


Jo and the Mask of the Phantasm

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Powerpuff Girls, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Jo takes Autumn, Justine, Butch, Brick, and Boomer to Gotham City with her to visit old family friend, Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo and the Mask of the Phantasm

We are shown a building with a trio of men together. They were inside a building known as the Shady Lady Casino. The three men who appeared to be big city gangsters were sitting together at a long table, discussing important and private business.

"This has been a long time coming, fellas," the first man said to the group surrounding him. "Three years on the plates alone, but I think you'll find the product was worth the wait. Go ahead. Take a good look, boys."

The two other men took the dollar bills as they were going about their private business without noticing that they were being watched.

"Jeez, Mr. Sol, I can't tell the difference." the chubbier man replied as he felt one of the dollar bills.

"You'd need one of them neutron microscopes," the first man informed as the other two men put the dollar bills back into the case, allowing him to close it, revealing that they were counterfeit bills, which were of course illegal. "It's identical, down to Ben Franklin's stubble. I want it laundered at a half mil a week. Three Quarter mil by March," he then looked to the other two men who were among them. "Anybody got a problem with that?"

The others shrugged, showing no objection. However, there was someone who did have a problem with that. Someone who swooped in and shattered the glass window, breaking and entering. This made the men clamor in surprise and suspense.

"The Bat!" one man gasped, revealing who had shown up to this meeting uninvited.

Batman stood up and glared firmly to the men who were up to no good. One man rushed for him and tried to punch him, but the Bat ducked down swiftly and then socked the man in the cheek and gave him an uppercut which sent him flying backward against the table. The lead man grabbed his case of dollar bills before they could get in his way and ruin the deal.

Two other men then took out pistols and attempted to shoot at Batman. However, he took out one of his weapons and swung it at them, knocking one gun out and hitting the other guy against his face and making him drop his weapon. Batman ducked down again once one of the other men tried to shoot at him, but ended up only making bullet holes through the long table.

Batman then lifted this table up off the floor and crushed the man and made him drop his gun as well. The man with the counterfeit money clutched his case and backed up, stunned and alarmed by the dark and demented hero of Gotham City. A man came up right behind Batman, but Batman surprised him by ducking down, grabbing him by his jacket and flung him against the wall where there was a portrait of a sexy woman on display. The portrait then fell on top of the man, knocking off the wall.

Batman scowled at the bad guys he had beaten, but one had got away: The one with the counterfeit bills. Batman walked and decided to catch up with the one who got away. The man under the table was wincing and struggling, but Batman stomped on top o the table to keep him from getting back up as he stalked after the free victim.

The man with the fake money rushed out as quickly as he could. He ran out the door and into the parking garage to make his getaway, but it would not last long, obviously enough. He came to his car, but suddenly, there was fog and a dark shadow that stopped him on the way.

"Chuckie Sol..." a dark, mysterious, echoey, and threatening voice said.

"Batman!" the man gasped in astonishment. "How'd you get here?" he then backed up, grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket, and started to shoot at the figure.

The figure came closer and closer, not even letting the bullets stop him until the man he was after was all out. "Your Angel of Death awaits..." he then said, revealing that he wasn't the Dark Knight of Gotham City.

"You ain't the Bat!" the man realized this, then tried to knock him out.

However, the figure tricked him and knocked his gun right out of his hand as he approached the thieving man. It even made the gun fall on the floor and appeared to had been sliced in half.

"Who... Who are you...?" the man stepped back in alarm as the figure kept coming forward and appeared to be unstoppable. "What do you want?!"

"I want you, Chuckie Boy..." the masked man replied as he held up his slicing appendage and was just about to slice the man.

However, the sounds of tires squealing caught his attention and made him look away from Sol. The masked man turned to see the car going down another way, which allowed Sol to make his escape while the masked man was distracted. Sol ran over to the nearest car which was luckily and thankfully his own and threw his case inside and looked fearful as the ghoulish man was now slowly coming forth for him, guided with fog.

The man threw the case inside, then turned the keys as quickly as he could and drove off, looking incredibly frightened and nervous. The masked man then hopped up, clung to the hood of the car and broke his claw through the windshield. The phantom reached his other gloved hand for Sol as the driver was trying to swerve him off and looked like his life was on the line.

Luckily for Sol, he shook the masked man off into the road and kept driving as if his life depended on it. Sol saw that the man was slowly and weakly getting up and he decided to get rid of this threat for good. He drove to the end of the garage, but then turned his car right back and drove quickly to run over the psycho for tormenting him for no reason.

"This time I got you, you lousy, stinkin'..." Sol narrowed his eyes as he was about to run over the ghoulish man.

The man hopped up before he could get run over, but the fog remained where it was, much to Sol's surprise. The fog was blinding and it didn't help that his windshield was shattered and made the fog get in his way. Sol tried to wave it away so he could watch where he was driving and gasped as he was coming up to the glass window which would have a very dangerous demise leading up to it.

It was too late though, before anything else could happen, the car crashed through the glass window, making Sol scream as he was out of control and ended up crashing through another window. The wheels were running, but the car wasn't going anywhere and the faint sound of the car horn were heard in a rather horrifying and grotesque fashion.

Batman finally made it out, but he looked to the ledge to find out what had become of Sol and it appeared that he had been killed on the collision. He looked down at the mess and walked off and people witnessed it, wondering if he had caused this mayhem himself and were merely in shock of what had happened. Batman looked at a piece of the shard of glass, then saw a shadow that was trying to escape.

Batman snarled and tried to chase after the mysterious man, but ended up going to the door and when he opened it to chase the man up the stairs, the man was already out of the exit and a tiny bit of mist was shown. Batman narrowed his eyes as the mysterious stranger had gotten away, but promised himself that he would find him again soon and track him down as soon as possible.

The scare was shown on TV, especially in Wayne Manor. Meanwhile, a different car was on its way to Gotham City. There were two teen girls up in the front seat while four kids were asleep in the back-seat. It was Jo and Justine, coming to visit with Brick, Butch, Boomer, and of course, little Autumn. The Boys had color-coordinated suits, but Brick, of course, still had his hat and Autumn had on a cute little white dress. Justine wore a majestic purple dress with a white pearl necklace and had on her usual gray flats. Jo was wearing a black suit with a red bow-tie.

"We're almost there, babe." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Great," Justine smiled in relief. "Feels like we've been in your mobile forever."

"Yeah, but no worries," Jo soothed. "We're really almost there this time. Now remember, we're here to see Bruce and be on our best behavior, especially for tonight."

"I'll be sure to remind the Boys when I wake them up." Justine nodded.

"Good." Jo nodded back.

Jo and Justine then rode as they were on the way to Wayne Manor. They had luckily made it in one piece as the cars were parking and they had made it.

"Wonder if 'Little Dickie' is here." Jo chuckled to herself as she parked.

"Wake up, guys," Justine shook her little brothers awake. "We're here."

Brick, Butch, and Boomer grunted, then yawned and stretched as they woke up. Autumn did the same and smiled to Jo once the car finally stopped. Jo decided to be like a gentleman and got the door open for Autumn and the Boys, but of course, opened the door for Justine and linked arms with her on the way inside the mansion.

"Oh, Jo, such a gentleman." Justine giggled.

"Hey, I take care of ya." Jo chuckled.

"Jo's got her very own date, I hope this party won't be borin'." Butch said to his brothers and Autumn.

'I'm sure we'll at least have some fun.' Autumn replied.

"Yeah, even though we don't have dates," Boomer said before smirking. "'Sides, Brick's just mad 'cuz Emmy ain't here."

"Hey!" Brick glared as he was laughed at about his secret crush. "Mind your own beeswax!"

"Brick and Emmy, Brick and Emmy!" Butch and Boomer teased.

"Yeah, well, you like Bubble Butt!" Brick folded his arms, smirking at Boomer.

"Boomer and Bubbles, Boomer and Bubbles!" Butch then laughed.

Brick laughed with him while Boomer blushed.

"Boys, Boys, please behave yourselves, please, for me," Justine told her little brothers. "Now, come on... We shouldn't be late."

"Right this way, guys, come on, Autumn." Jo added in.

Autumn took Jo's free hand and they were now on their way inside of the estate. The Boys and Autumn were excited to go to their first grown-up party as they joined the shy beauty and the jockette as they were on their way inside.


End file.
